We're One Of A Kind
by Jackuhlynnvooo
Summary: No one is allowed to enter Sylvia without permission and it's specific location is spelled from the rest of the world. But Sylvia has a secret & when power hungry supernaturals find out, war is inevitable. Caroline is cursed to protect her home for as long as the war rages on. Things get complicated when Klaus's own agendas threatens to destroy everything she stands for.
1. King No More

**Author's Note**

This is a story that has been published by me before. I took it down to fix the grammar/spelling errors and then republished it. But then I accidentally deleted the whole thing (four chapters) a few days ago, which was not my intentions. I wanted to post up the three chapters I had saved on my laptop for the past 5 years. Oops! This is actually not a bad thing! Because as you all know, TVD has ended and so will TO soon. So maybe we can all live out our Klaus/Caroline fantasies here again. I'm going to try to refresh my memories on TVD so that I can continue Remember Me. Please read that and leave thoughts on it as well. As for this, the first time I wrote this story, it was SUPER SUPER confusing. After re reading the chapters saved on my laptop, I was very disappointed in myself. So I've been picking bits and pieces of the original story and incorporating it into this one! The main points of this story will relatively stay the same but hopefully will develop into a much better story that the original publish. Thank you again to everyone who had followed me and my stories over the past FIVE (more like six since 2017 is coming to an end) years of my hiatus and messaging me, encouraging me to continue my stories. I'll try really hard not to disappoint y'all! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter One (King No More)**

"Gather your belongings!"

"We are to leave camp before first dawn!"

Orders were barked violently through the night as travelers gathered up the rest of their belongings. Clenched fists, he stormed out of his hut and made his way to the fountain. Everyone was scattering frantically left and right, paying absolutely no attention to his presence what so ever.

 _Where are you, Caroline?_

She knew the plan. If the war was to ever catch up to them, she knew the plan. So where the hell was she?

Caroline sniffed the tracks in front of her. _Unfamiliar._ She tilted her snout towards the full moon above the horizon. The moon was at its apex which meant she was running out of time. _I can make it._ She was getting so close. _Just a little longer._ Despite her better judgment, she let out an annoyed puff, and began following the scent. She ran as fast as her four legs would allow.

Branches were snapped as she zoomed passed and felt like razors across her cheeks. But she pushed through the pain and kept going, only the scent of those dirty humans motivating her on. She came into view of their camp and made no attempt to slow down her speed as she lunged for the first one. _Too easy._

The second was heavier, smellier, and his clothes stained with the blood of her own. She let out a low growl as she inched towards him. For every step he moved back, she stalked forward.

"Arthur!"

Arthur was dead.

He screamed again, "Charles!" Charles should've stayed hidden behind the tent. _His mistake_ , she thought. She ripped into Charles' neck and pulled out his esophagus and spit at the fat one's feet. He screamed again but no one else was alive to hear his cries. Caroline growled at just for kicks. She knew it'd make him wet his pants and she mentally laughed at how idiotic he looked.

He dropped to his knees, crying, shaking, and begging for his life. When she was snout to nose with him, she opened her mouth licked his face. Stuttering to come up with coherent words as to what had just happened, she took that opportunity to dig her claws into his chest and ripped out his heart. His heart was in her hands now, her human hands. For the last two seconds of his life, he saw the wolf in it's true form. And even with his bloody heart in her hands, he still was able to soak in her beauty. _Wow_ , was all he could say before his lifeless body fell over. He now understood why these creatures were so feared. Because he knew that she could've killed him with looks alone. And he, would've killed for her if it meant he'd get to bask in her beauty for just one more minute. No human would've been able to resist the allure.

"I really should stop toying with my kills," she scolded herself. Rummaging through their campsite, she found some old trousers and shirt. Quickly throwing them on, she began cleaning up her mess. She could hear her father's voice nagging her as she does so. _Never_ , he would always say, _leave a trail._

She hated clean up. It always took too long in her human form and she sure as hell couldn't have done it in her wolf form. Yet to her surprise, she made it back to town with still an hour to spare before they had to leave.

"Father," she screamed as she ran over to the fountain. "Oh Caroline, my dear," he sighed into their embrace. "Where on Earth have you been? You were supposed to meet me here two hours ago." Caroline couldn't lie, especially to her father. "I caught the scent of Freya's murderers -"

"Stop talking," he ushered, "we can't let anyone know what you've done. We don't know who we can trust right now." He cautiously looked around as the travelers continued to prepare for departure. "But father, these people are our friends, are they not?" Caroline was confused. Why was her father so paranoid all of a sudden. The travelers took them in and gave them safe passage as they traveled with them over the past few years. Why couldn't they be trusted all of a sudden.

"Caroline, think my daughter, think," he pointed at his temples. "I've had suspicions for many moons now and today it was confirmed. The war was not coincidentally catching up with us. It is following us, being led straight to us." Her eyes widened. "You don't think there is a mole within our camp, do you?"

He knew there was. There had to be. "We were to head South. Yet we ended up East, here in this small village. I do not think it was on accident." He glanced around one more time to make sure there was no curious eyes on them before grabbing his daughter's wrist and leading her back to their hut. Inside she saw that her father had taken the initiative and packed their bags.

"Caroline!"

"King William?"

Voices could be heard outside. Caroline smiled ear to ear. She ran out and was met with three loving embraces. _Stella. Laelia. Cyra._ They were members of the royal guards, sworn to til death to protect the royal family. "Please, Will is fine," the king replied. His country was in ruins and his people chased to different corners of the world. He himself had to go into hiding. In hiding he was no king. A king would not have abandoned his homeland. A king would not have run. But to ensure the survival of his species, he did what he had to do. For Caroline. And for Noah, wherever may he be, _let the spirits protect him_ , Will prayed.

"How did you find us," Caroline asked. "My princess, we were following a clue which we thought would lead us to Prince Noah, but it was nothing but a mere trap set up by one of Caius' followers," Laelia responded in her ever so soft and gentle voice. Laelia was the more quiet of the three. She has a soft spot for humans and she trusted too easily, always falling for the false clues of Noah's whereabouts. Her innocent locks of grey hair and sad brown eyes also made her seem to be very trusting as well.

"So we killed the bloody brutes and made our way East once we caught word of Caroline's sightings," Cyra smirked. Cyra was tall, beautiful, and feisty. She had short brown hair with side swept bangs. Her big brown eyes always sparkled with mischief. Her wolf form was just as bold. Her fur was black and her brown eyes appeared to be a few shades darker, making them seem almost black as well.

"Caroline, darling," the oldest of the three sighed, "you should be more careful in your wolf form." Stella was right, she should be more careful. Oh, Stella. Where to start? Stella was the oldest member of the royal guards and King William's sister in law. She saw Caroline as her own daughter after the princess' mother passed away from illness and promised her late sister that she would watch over her. Stella possessed features similar to Caroline. Both ladies had blonde hair, though Stella's was straight and so long it hung below her waistline. Unlike Caroline, the older aunt had pale, deep, blue eyes. Nurturing, almost.

Blend in with the wolves, they taught her. But how was she supposed to do that when there has never existed another wolf like her? Her wolf had dark, golden brown and yellow fur. And her eyes remained the same icey bright blue her human self had.

That's when it clicked. One of the travelers had seen Caroline and Freya, who was also a guard, run in their wolf form. He had promised to keep quiet, keep it a secret. Having witnessed Caroline's unique fur color, he knew her true identity right then and there. He knew she couldn't have been a werewolf. _You're one of them_ , she remembered him clearly saying. He broke that promise and now Caius knew where they were. _Traitor._

* * *

 **Ending Summary**

I've decided to start this new publish off with Caroline's background and give you a little preview on the events that are about to happen. Leave your thoughts as I CAN NOT wait to read them!


	2. Caius

**Author's Note**

Here's the next chapter, ya'll. I hope you like it as it give some background on Caius and the unknown species. I didn't forget this is a Klaroline fan fiction, lol! I am building up to his arrival, don't worry. I just wanted to throw in a little disclaimer, I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or their canon storyline.

* * *

 **Chapter Two (Caius)**

"Dead," he said. "Again," he told her. Caroline sighed. She tried attacking him from below this time but he was faster than her. He easily blocked her sword with his, knocking it out of her hands this time. Sword to her neck, "I've killed you again," he disappointedly stated.

"This has bored me, Caius."

Caius shook his head, "Princess, if you do not pick up that sword and swing at me with it, you will never learn." She huffed, she was stubborn, spoiled, and was not in the mood for training today. "And besides," he added, "Prince Noah had already mastered the art of sword fighting just last month." Her eyes widened with envy. "You are kidding," she said in disbelief.

"He is not, dear sister," a playful chuckle erupted. Caroline flashed around (not vampire speed flashed around, of course) to see her older brother standing behind her. She squealed and jumped into his arms. "Oh brother, oh how I've missed you." Noah chuckled again. They have only been separated for five days. But his little sister was attached to him like glue. Even being away from him for two hours gave her anxiety.

"Come on now, sister," he had picked up her tiny sword and handed it to her, "hurry along now before father gets back. You know how he feels about you handling swords." Caroline had always dreamt of becoming part of the Royal Guards when she came of age. But her father told her that princesses were not allowed. They were not allowed to yield swords or have any combat training. She was supposed to learn the Unity Dance, practice proper food etiquette, and memorize The Book of Spirits on top of her everyday princess duties.

Caroline wanted to be like her brother though, whom she looked up to. He was kind, loyal, and brave. And being the heir to the throne he had very different responsibilities than her. When he was not off with their father tending to diplomatic duties with the witches, it was disputing matters with the werewolves. But whenever he was back at the palace, he'd spend most of his time with his little sister. He, along with Caius, would secretly teach her how to fight. Instead of reciting lines from The Book of Spirits, they would teach her about the history of witches and werewolves.

Stories about other supernaturals interested her the most, especially werewolves. Her father hated the wolves, claiming they are a diluted version of their species brought to life only because a vengeful witch wanted to curse her tribe. Caroline disagreed. Though werewolves were stronger than her, they did not have the ability to control the elements. They were also forced by the presence of a full moon to painfully shift and that's why she did not hate them. She felt sorry for them.

She loved the transition from human to wolf. It was relatively quick and painless for her. The feeling of every bone in her body morphed and how every scent in air started to become more dominant, gave her such a thrill. It saddened her that werewolves could not enjoy the shift like she could. It saddened her that they saw it as a curse.

Quickly grabbing the sword, she tossed it over to Caius, and kicked her brother, causing him to stumble a bit before finding his footing. It was a cheap shot. She smirked at him, "If I am to continue to train today, I want you to teach me, brother."

Caius smiled. He knew if anyone could get the young princess to corporate, it'd be Noah. The prince held a hand over his chest and faked surprised, "Do you think so highly of my skills?"

That earned him a scoff from her. "Oh please, brother. I just want to see your face after I beat you," she grinned evilly. Noah laughed before lunging forward with a ball of fire. Sword fighting could wait til later.

Caius smiled again. He was Captain of the Royal Infantry, therefore it was his duty to train the prince into becoming a fearless commander. He hadn't expected to be tricked into secretly training the princess as well. He continued to observe the siblings for the next few hours as they countered each other's attacks with various elements. Noah's favorite being fire and Caroline's earth.

"You know I am just going to burn down every dirt wall you put up, sister!"

"Then use something else," she offered back from behind her newly constructed dirt wall. He didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He shook the flames from his palms and with one swift shake of the wrist, knocked her wall down with a soaring gust of wind. She screamed in annoyance before engulfing her brother in a blob of water.

She internally thanked her father for having such a magnificent fountain placed in the gardens, giving her an access to the water element.

Before they knew it, they were pinned onto their backs and held down by thick vines. The blob of water exploded and soaked both siblings. Noah coughed out what he had accidentally inhaled. "Caius, what is the meaning of this," the angry king demanded.

Noah and Caroline stared at each other, eyeing the other to speak up for the captain. "Father," Noah began but the king held up a hand. "Speak only when you are spoken to," he stated. The prince frowned. Their father was always harsh on him. He was never shown the same kindness and tender tone as the princess. He always had to work harder to gain their father's attention and praise.

"My king, I -" Caius began to lie but knew he should not if he wished to keep his head. King William had a knack for catching lies and it was in his best interest to just not. He got down on bended knees and held his clasped fists out. "Please forgive me, my king."

"Leave," was all he said before ushering the scared man off. He undid the vines and gave his children a few seconds to pull themselves up. The vines retreated into the earth from which they came. "The Royal Garden is meant to be admired by the senses."

"Yes, father," they whispered. "Speak with confidence," he snapped. "Yes, father," they barked louder this time. "Dismiss yourselves," he sighed. They scurried off as the king moved the earth back together. _There_ , he thought. _Beautiful yet again._ He had just gotten back from a meeting with a group of Travelers. He had gone to the hillside of a neighboring country hoping to crush the rumors of an attack on his own.

Later that night, King William summoned his son to his chambers. He had paced all night, debating if the young man should share his knowledge. Concluding it was best Noah learn to deal with such matters early on, he called for him.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in," the king motioned from behind his desk. "Father," Noah bowed. "Have a seat, son."

Noah stared at his father nervously as the man continued to read the scrolls in front of him. Every few minutes, he'd frown, sigh, or shake his head. _Ah, there it is._ "Here," he said, handing his son the scroll. The prince looked at his father with skepticism, but took it from him nonetheless. After skimming the accusations, he looked up at his father, unable to produce coherent words.

"Surely you do not believe this? Caius could never be a spy."

The King sighed. But from the intel he had personally gone to receive last week, one rumor beared truer words than he had hoped. The Travelers had informed him that far and wide and across many seas, humans had learned of his species existence. His suspicion on that issue finally confirmed, only to be raised with another about Caius. _It can not be a coincidence._

"My boy, there is something I must tell you." He sighed once more before spilling the beans. "Caius, he is not one of us. He is a witch who was exiled by his coven because he did not have his own magic but siphoned it from others. Your mother, while renewing the peace treaty with the witches down south, stumbled upon him. Caius was a broken man and had nowhere to go. She took pity on him and begged me to let him stay."

"But - if - how - I don't - Caius -" _Pull your thoughts together, Noah._ He mentally kicked himself for sounding so incompetent right now. "Father, has his years of servitude not shown you what kind of man he is?" The prince could not, did not believe his mentor could be behind the impending attack on his home.

William, to please his queen, agreed to let Caius stay in the palace. He had the then young man, no older than eighteen, placed in the Royal Infantry where he would grind harder than he ever had to in order to become the respected captain he is today. The witch had been in their life for fifteen years now, give or take. Ten of those years, he served as captain.

Squeezing his son's shoulder, William leaned down at his son, and met his teary eyes with his own. "On countless occasions, he had proven his loyalty not only to our family, but to our species. He had trained some of our finest soldiers. I have witnessed the love in his eyes when he looks at you and Caroline. I've seen what kind of man he is."

"Then why do you not take these rumors for what they are? Just rumors, possibly conjured up by a couple of jealous soldiers to stir up trouble within our ranks."

The king caught himself letting out yet another long sigh. "Because that is not all I see when I look at him. I have seen the way his eyes sparkled every time he witnessed a painless shift. I have seen the way his eyes sparkled every time the elements are manipulated. He craves it, my boy. He not only craves love and acceptance, but our powers as well. He is hungry for it all. And a starving man will do anything to satiate the hunger."

"If what you say is true, why had he not simply siphoned our powers?"

"Do you not retain any knowledge from The Book of Spirits," the king was disappointed, "we simply cannot be siphoned." William wanted to trust Caius wholeheartedly, but he was not a frae. He was a siphon, a witch. William believed that Caius would do anything to be accepted by his people again, even betraying his frae family. In just a matter of days, King William had conjured up a conspiracy theory that Caius had planned this from the beginning.

Never in the hundreds of years that fraes have survived, had they taken in an outsider. Sure they had witches and werewolves visited the country, but none had ever taken up residency. Even a few humans have had the luxury of seeing the beautiful country over the centuries, oblivious to its supernatural citizens of course.

But William Forbes let his love and eagerness to please his wife cloud his judgement the day he agreed to her request. He did what no king before him had done and it may turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

 **Ending Summary**

I hope that wasn't too confusing! Leave your thoughts and comments below, please. I would really appreciate it. Have a wonderful day!


	3. The Forbidden War

**Author's Note -**

Sorry for such a short chapter! We will see Caroline interact with the Originals in the next chapter or two, don't worry. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It gives you a little glimpse of the beginning of the war. Then we jump back to the present timeline (when the three guards found William and Caroline with the travelers) at then end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Three (The Forbidden War)**

"Laelia!" Caroline sobbed, holding the guard in an embrace. She had been stabbed in the stomach by a small dagger. Laelia lifted her hands from the wound and tried to smile, to come up with a funny joke to calm the princess but she couldn't. "Go, find the others," was all she could come up with.

Tears kept trailing down her face no matter how much Caroline tried to wipe them away. Shaking her head she replied, "No, I can't. I can't leave you like this."

Laelia grabbed her arm with her bloody hand, "I'll be okay princess. I'll heal. Go!" Caroline flinched at the guard's voice. She rarely heard the woman screamed or even raised her voice and it made her flinced. "I'll be back," was all she said before getting up and running towards the stairs.

Her heart was beating faster than she thought was even possible. She ran and ran as tears kept falling from her face. _Why_ , she thought. _Why, Caius?_ She trusted him. She looked up to him. Her brother, her father, everyone trusted him. _We're family._

She had to find Noah and her father. She could see her father below her in the Royal Garden as witches and werewolves surrounded him.

She grabbed onto the edge of the balcony from where she stood, preparing herself for the leap down. _Just raise the earth,_ she told herself. She jumped, one foot off of the edge, and the other still grounded. But someone grabbed her from behind, keeping her quiet with a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

 _Caius._

She conjured up a spark and ignited it onto him. Caius screamed but with a quick spell, easily extinguishing the flame from his clothes. "Caroline, please," he begged but she was already backing away and making a run for it. Her head was bobbing. _Caius could do magic? How?_

There was too much going on. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't breathe. "Caroline," he called out again. "Stop," she cried. "Don't come any closer," she cried some more. Caius was stronger than her, smarter, and faster. She might've had a chance if he couldn't do magic. She held out a hand in front of her, ball of flames ready. Magic or not, she was not going down without first putting up a good fight.

"Please, Caroline," he begged again, inching closer, "I don't want to hurt you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Laelia! Are you okay? Where is the princess?" Cyra and Stella were both stained with the blood of wolves and witches that had attacked the palace. Laelia cringed as Cyra pulled the dagger from her stomach. The wound should heal faster now.

Examining the dagger, the short haired guard noticed something. The dagger had been coated in wintermint. She touched the tip with her bare, unprotected fingers and jolted them back when it stung.

King William and all of the ruling Forbes before him had gone to great lengths to rid their country of wintermint. Sylvia was also the only place on earth where wintermint could be found, so how did these invaders get their hands on it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline scoffed, " _You_ don't want to hurt me? You led this ambush on our palace!" Caius held out his hands to show that he meant no harm and just wanted to talk. "No, Caroline. Believe me when I say it was not me. I am trying to protect you!" She scoffed again. "Believe you? How can I when my whole life, you've lied to me about what you really were?"

"Please, Caroline. It is not what you think. Whatever your father had told you -"

"Stop! I am done listening to your lies!" She blasted Caius against a wall with her hands, rendering him unconscious. She picked up her dress so that she would not trip and ran towards the west wing where all of the fighting could be heard.

When Caius woke up he found that he was no longer on the cold stone floor of the palace. A loud neigh and then a sudden jerk later, the carriage door flew open. "Good to see you finally awake. Caroline blasted you pretty hard, didn't she?"

The two men laughed as Caius pulled him into an embrace. "I'll explain everything later. But right now, we have to get out of Sylvia," Noah stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Present Day)

Prince William ordered the three guards to take Caroline and sneak out of the camp while he distracted the travelers. They were reluctant at first but did as their king commanded. Once he knew they were far away enough, he signaled for the waiting traveler to come forward. They stood at the edge of the forest.

"My king," the one who had snitched greeted. "I did as you told." The king only nodded in confirmation. _Good._ And then he quickly slitted the young traveler's throat. The sweet aroma of his blood oozing out of his throat was almost too much for the king to handle.

His fangs were begging to come out and his darkened with hunger.

William thought he had everything planned out right from the beginning. He was the one who started the rumors about Caius. He was the one who leaked the existence of fraes to the humans, though they still believe it as just ancient world legends and myths.

It took him awhile but he finally got his children to believe his lies and turn on Caius, or so he thought. Caroline, yes, oh how naive was his youngest.

But Noah never really bought his tales and lies, no. And that was the only moment in William's life he regretted treating Noah so harshly. Because if he didnt, the boy might've trusted him wholeheartedly like his younger sister.

He never meant to start a war.

He was supposed to deliver Caius to his sister, Kira who needed him to complete their merge. _Geminis._ And as thanks for returning their coven's runaway she'd grant every frae immortality. He didn't believe her at first, so as a show of good faith and truth, she performed the spell on him. Immortality would've been everything he dreamt it would be if the blood lust did not exist. But he could learn to control it.

His guards and his army, even his children would be stronger and faster. No other supernaturals would dare to invade Sylvia or harm any frae that crossed their paths. His plan was simple, flawless even. If someone hadn't caught on to him.

* * *

 **Ending Summary -**

SURPRISE SURPRISE. Caius is not evil! Or is he? So that's my little twist. King William is actually a vampire? Well _undead_ \+ frae. I know there might be a few questions after this chapter and they'll all be answered, I promise! Please leave your thoughts below guys, and thank you for reading.


End file.
